Niña rebelde
by nadaoriginal
Summary: La historia del pasado de Miyuki, quien en realidad no siempre fue una correcta y linda niña intelectual, y la razón por la cual se convirtió en la chica que todos conocemos. Oneshot.


**Advertencia:** No soy el dueño de Lucky Star, ni tampoco lo conozco, pero sin duda es uno de mis grandes sueños.

**Niña rebelde**

Años antes de que Miyuki conociese a sus amigas Konata, Kagami y Tsukasa, era una chica muy problemática, pues siempre faltaba a clases, sus notas eran pésimas, y en vez de hacer algo que remediara el problema que suponía aquello, se la pasaba más bien en compañía de algunos amigos de dudosa reputación, dañando parques, molestando niños más pequeños, rayando en las puertas de los ancianos, tirando basura en la calle, y otras tonterías de esa índole. Estaba considerada como un caso perdido, y su madre estaba muy preocupada por su poco interés en los estudios y los largos ratos que dedicaba a romper las reglas y hacer de su vida lo que le viniese en gana.

Llegó el día en que Yukari Takara debió tomar una muy dura decisión para poder corregir la actitud de su irremediable hija. Todo surgió a causa de las notas finales de sexto año de primaria, notas que aterraron bastante a la madre de Miyuki por lo bajas que eran, de hecho Miyuki reprobó aquel año, por lo que Yukari finalmente ejecutó aquella dura decisión; la inscribiría en un colegio católico, en donde cursaría nuevamente sexto año y se quedaría allí hasta que finalmente la pequeña monstruo se reformase.

* * *

Pasaba el tiempo, en el que Yukari al principio seguía recibiendo aquellas noticias que tanto se temía, pues reformar la actitud de su hija no era para nada fácil. Pero llegaría el momento en que el curso de los hechos cambiaría, y llegarían noticias que le relataban acerca de que Miyuki de pronto empezó a portarse bien y no dedicó tanto tiempo al ocio y abandonó completamente la mala vida. Ahora Miyuki se había convertido en una chica bastante estudiosa que ayudaba a sus compañeros que tuvieran dificultades en las tareas, o comprendiendo algún problema que iría para algún examen, la Miyuki que su madre Yukari alguna vez conocía ya no existía, aunque ella no comprendía qué pudo haber pasado para que se gestase un cambio tan radical en la conducta de única hija.

Llegaría nuevamente el fin de año y Miyuki finalmente volvería a casa, y lo hizo con las notas de sexto año en la mano. Sin falta entregó su record de notas a su madre y ésta se sorprendería ante lo que había visto pues notas eran:

_Matemáticas:_ 89

_Japonés: _93

_Historia: _85

_Educación Física: _91

_Ciudadanía:_ 96

_Artística: _87

_Higiene: _96

_Ciencias Naturales: _92

_Música: _91

_Informática: _88

_Escritura: _94

_Geografía: _98

Yukari estaba absorta ante lo que había visto, no se podía creer que la niña angelical e inteligente que estaba frente a ella era la misma monstruo que envió al colegio católico hacía casi un año.

Yukari: Increíble, tus notas se dispararon de una forma fenomenal. No me lo creo, que tú seas mi hija, la misma que solo sabía causar problemas, y que eras un dolor de cabeza para todo el mundo, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió para que cambiaras de esa forma tan milagrosa, hija mía?

Miyuki: Se trata de una historia larga, madre. Verás…

* * *

**Flashback**

Miyuki, luego de dibujar algunos grafitis con bastantes obscenidades incluidas se dirigió corriendo a la capilla de la escuela, confiando en que no la perseguirían hasta allí los profesores. Pero al darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba decidió pasear un momento por la capilla antes de salir y planear su próximo acto de vandalismo, cuando de pronto se encuentra con una figura humana que estaba colgando de una cruz.

El sujeto en cuestión estaba clavado de manos y pies a aquella enorme cruz, su cuerpo estaba golpeado y ensangrentado, y su rostro demostraba un gesto inequívoco de gran sufrimiento, cosa que casi hace que Miyuki llore ante aquel terrible acto de crueldad. No creía que enserio pudiese ser esto posible, cuando de pronto aparece el sacerdote de la capilla, que iba a hacer unas cuantas oraciones cuando de pronto la pelirrosa lo interrumpe.

Miyuki: Disculpe, señor. ¿Me podría decir quién es ese señor que está ahí colgado a aquella enorme cruz, y que se ve que está pasando por mucho dolor?- pregunta un poco asustada.

Sacerdote: Este hombre…- tardó un poco en contestar- solía ser alguien caracterizado por su rebeldía, igual que tú.

Miyuki sale corriendo ante lo que escuchó, y se decidió a que de ahora en adelante iba a estudiar y aplicarse en todo, pues se veía que en ese colegio no se andaban con rodeos.

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

Al finalizar su historia la pequeña pelirrosa, su madre finalmente comprendió la razón del cambio milagroso de su hija. No fue como ella lo había previsto, pero de verdad su hija cambió para mejor, y eso la hacía sentir satisfecha por aquella decisión.

**Fin**

* * *

Supongo que esto podría explicar los orígenes de la supergenio que conocemos como Miyuki Takara XD. Reviews serán muy bien recibidos y espero volver a subir alguna otra historia pronto, aunque desde ya estoy trabajando en varias. Espero que me deseen suerte.

Hasta otra


End file.
